


Plus One

by SailorChibi



Series: lucky seven [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Anal Fingering, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Clint Barton, Beta/Beta, Beta/Omega, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bruce Banner, Bottom Clint Barton, Bottom Tony Stark, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Multi, No Endgame, No Infinity War, OT7, Omega Tony Stark, Omegaverse, Orgasms, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pegging, Post-Avengers (2012), Pregnancy sex, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Team as Family, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Natasha Romanov, Top Steve Rogers, Top Thor, angst-free zone, bucky barnes as pack second, fun sexy times, mpreg tony stark, no civil war, no pain, note that any combination of the OT7 can show up here, sex and feels, steve rogers as pack alpha, tony stark as pack omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: Now that Bucky has fully joined the pack, a pup is all they need to feel complete. Tony never realized how fun pregnancy sex, where you lay back and get spoiled, could really be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone commissioned a sexy, fun sequel to Lucky Number. I write sex so rarely now that I was happy to oblige!

"Okay, Mr. Stark. You're going to find this is a little cold..." The technician squirted some of the gel onto Tony's stomach. He shivered accordingly and felt Bruce squeeze his hand. To his right, Thor shuffled closer and took Tony's other hand. Their presence helped a lot, especially because Steve and Bucky were away on a SHIELD mission right now and couldn't be here. He couldn't imagine going through this appointment alone. Even knowing that Natasha and Clint were waiting in the outer room made him feel a little more comfortable.

"Is that it?" Bruce asked, adjusting his glasses and leaning closer to the screen. 

"That's it," the technician said with a smile.

"I don't see anything," said Thor.

"Me either," Tony had to admit, squinting at the screen. All he could make out was a bunch of nebulous gray blobs. Then, suddenly, the technician shifted her hand and Tony could see it. His baby. He couldn't help a quiet gasp at the sight. 

"Sorry, it's hard to get the right angle sometimes," the technician said. "Everything looks good so far as I can see... Were you looking to find out the sex of your baby?"

Thor and Bruce both looked at Tony, who bit his lip. He and Steve had had this conversation several times now. Steve didn't want to find out; he wanted the surprise in the delivery room. Tony was genuinely torn. Part of him wanted to know now so that he could plan accordingly, and part of him wanted to hold off and be surprised. The rest of their pack was mixed, with Bucky, Thor and Clint wanting to know and Natasha and Bruce preferring to wait. Ultimately, the decision was up to Tony. Steve had told him that last night during their phone call. 

"No," Tony said finally, and Thor groaned in disappointment.

"Okay, that's no problem. I'm not sure we'd be able to find out anyway. It looks like your baby is facing your back right now." The technician pursed her lips, slowly moving the scanner around Tony's belly. "If you do decide you'd like to know, the baby may shift by your next appointment."

"Looks like your baby is going to be just as stubborn as you," Bruce said with a grin.

Tony stuck his tongue out. "Just for that, I hope they pee on you first."

"I'll print you off some pictures," the technician said, ignoring them. "Then I'll send the doctor in." She pressed a few buttons on her machine.

While the pictures were being printed, Thor helped Tony to wipe the goop off his stomach. Tony sat up and pulled his shirt back down, then pressed his fingers against his stomach. It was still kind of weird to think he was pregnant. He'd given up on that dream a long time ago, especially once Afghanistan happened. Finding out that he was pregnant had been a complete shock, and it had taken him several weeks to wrap his brain around the idea. And then, out of pure curiosity, they'd had a paternity test done to see who the father was, and it had turned out to be Steve.

That news had made Steve's _life_. None of them had ever seen Steve as happy as he was on the day that he found out he was the baby's biological father. What had followed was some of the best sex of Tony's life. The rest of the pack had left them alone at first to celebrate, but by the end of the day Tony had found himself extremely well fucked. The baby may have been his and Steve's, but it was definitely going to be raised by the whole pack. Tony was pretty sure that there would never be a baby who was more loved or cherished.

It was just unfortunate that this SHIELD mission coincided with a SHIELD mission that only Captain America and the Winter Soldier could handle. Steve had been crushed. Tony had told him to go. Not having the pack alpha or the alpha's second was a little hard, but Tony would rather they leave now than have to go closer to when he was due - and with Hydra, what you didn't deal with now definitely turned into an inferno later. Because come hell or high water, Steve was going to be in the operating room when Tony delivered that baby. He had already made that perfectly clear.

Their doctor came in then and gave Tony a quick check-up. She declared him and the baby to both be perfectly healthy and moving along at a steady pace, which was a relief for Tony. Male omega pregnancies weren't exactly rare, but Tony was an older omega and it wasn't like he'd taken that great a care of his body in his youth. But the doctor seemed confident that everything was progressing the way it was supposed to be, and Bruce and JARVIS had been monitoring Tony's health daily. He and the baby were in the best hands possible.

"Truly, it is a wonder," Thor said as Tony climbed off the table. He smiled at Tony, and Tony grinned back. 

"I know. I can't wait to send the pictures to Steve. He's gonna freak out," Tony said gleefully, clutching the envelope to his chest. 

Thor chuckled. "I feel bad for any Hydra agents that get in our Captain's way once he gets those pictures. They won't know what hit them." He wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulders and escorted Tony into the waiting room, leaving Bruce behind to speak to the doctor. Natasha and Clint leaped up.

"Well?" Natasha demanded, looking worried.

"All is good," Tony said, reaching out to pat her arm comfortingly. Natasha couldn't have children because of what had happened to her in the Red Room. Tony had been a little worried that she would be jealous, but that hadn't been the case at all. Out of all of them, Natasha was probably the least comfortable with children. But finding out that Tony was pregnant had made her fiercely protective, rivalling even Steve.

"Good. Now please call Bucky. He's been texting me every thirty seconds and I think he’s ready to have a heart attack," Clint said, shoving a phone into Tony's face.

Tony laughed and took the phone in exchange for the envelope. He looked at the set of text messages with amusement – Clint wasn’t kidding about Bucky teetering on the edge of a panic – though he had to admit that seeing such stark evidence of Bucky's worry also made him feel warmed from head to toe. He loved how well Bucky fit into the pack, and how quickly Bucky had grown to love and be loved. 

Before Bucky, Steve hadn’t had a second. He’d never explicitly said why; now, Tony knew Steve had always been waiting and hoping that Bucky would fill that position. But it had caused tension sometimes, as, when Steve was away or even just out for the day, Thor and Natasha could butt heads without an official second alpha for everyone to defer to. Tony was good at calming everyone down, but it was still a pain in the butt.

When Bucky arrived and finally joined the pack, they all knew it was only a matter of time before Steve asked him officially to be his second. Tony had been a little worried at first that Thor or Natasha might be annoyed or frustrated, maybe even to the point of challenging Bucky; he’d seen things like that happen before. And honestly things had been a little rocky at first as everyone got used to the change, but within weeks it was like all the puzzle pieces had fallen into place. Their pack _worked_ in a way that it hadn’t before.

The phone rang, interrupting Tony's thoughts. He put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Doll!" Bucky said, voice crackly and far away and worried. "Are you okay?! The appointment ran for -"

"A whole thirty-two minutes," Tony said gently. "That's pretty fast, Buck." He caught Clint's eye and rolled his eyes lightly.

"Really? It seemed longer," Bucky said. 

"Really. And I'm happy to tell you that everything is fine. We're all good. I have pictures I'll send to you and Steve as soon as I get home," Tony added.

“Do we know if it’s a boy or a girl?” Bucky asked.

“Sorry, babe. I decided to defer to Steve.” Tony smiled when Bucky groaned in disappointment. “Besides, the little one was turned away. Couldn’t have seen anything even if we wanted to.”

“Damn. You’re gonna torture us for the next few months.”

“I’m sure I can think of a way to distract you,” Tony said, letting his voice get a little lower and breathier.

Bucky swore. “God, Tony, don’t do that to me when I’m on another continent,” he practically begged. 

Tony laughed. “You can have fun with Steve.”

“Steve’s busy,” Bucky grumbled. “And I – oops. I’m about to be busy too. Talk to you later.”

The line went dead before Tony had the chance to say goodbye. He sighed and locked it, handing it back to Clint. Clint gave him a sympathetic smile and stepped closer, wrapping both arms around Tony in a hug. Then Thor wrapped both his arms around them. Tony leaned into them happily, resting his head on Clint’s shoulder. He watched as Natasha came out of the room with Bruce just behind her. 

“Are we having a pack hug?” Natasha asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Tony’s missing Bucky and Steve,” said Clint.

“Ah.” She nodded sympathetically, then smiled. “I bet I can think of a few more pictures that will really motivate them to get home faster.”

“What do you have in mind?” Tony asked, intrigued.

Natasha’s smile widened. “Let’s just say it involves way less clothes.”

“Alright, let’s go home right now,” Bruce said instantly.

He got no arguments. They hustled out of the doctor’s office and down to the waiting car. Tony was on pins and needles the whole trip back; he’d never been more grateful that it wasn’t a long trip. He walked into the tower with Thor’s hand on his ass and Natasha’s fingers casually toying with the hair at the back of his neck, both of which combined to send pleasant shivers up his spine.

“Strip, Stark,” Natasha demanded the instant they were behind closed doors.

Tony happily obeyed, but only because everyone else was doing the same thing. Natasha put her hands on his shoulders and steered him towards their bedroom. In short time, Tony found himself on his back, supported by pillows, watching as Clint and Thor made out. Clint was moaning because Thor was slowly jerking him off. Tony swallowed hard, only dragging his eyes away when he heard Bruce whine, and saw Natasha opening him up. She was wearing her harness with her favorite, thick black dildo attached.

“Ugh, you’re gonna kill me,” Tony said breathlessly.

“Nope. No dying on our watch,” Clint said. “Thor, let’s regroup. I wanna eat Tony out while you fuck me.”

Thor’s eyes gleamed. “That sounds like an excellent idea.” He wrapped an arm around Clint’s waist and physically lifted him onto the bed, which made Clint moan; both he and Tony loved it when Thor, Steve or Bucky used their increased strength in the bedroom. Or in general. It was just good.

Tony parted his legs as Clint knelt, breath hitching at the first warm, wet touch to his hole. He was propped up enough that he could had an excellent view of Thor sliding several fingers into Clint. Natasha pulled Bruce over and shoved him down so that Bruce’s mouth was over Tony’s crotch, then lined her cock up and pushed in. Bruce grunted, his whole body shivering, then leaned down and swallowed Tony’s cock with ease.

“Oh fuck!” Tony gasped, arching up. This was normally the moment when Bucky or Steve would feed him their cock, and he found he missed the taste of them. But not having to focus on sucking cock meant he was free to enjoy the simultaneous pleasure he was getting from Bruce and Clint, plus enjoy the frankly amazing sight of Clint getting fucked and Bruce being pegged.

Needless to say, Bucky and Steve got some very _interesting_ pictures to go along with the baby photos later that night.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re killing me. You’re actually, physically, killing me.” Steve’s voice sounded ragged. Tony grinned down at Clint, who smirked up at him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tony said innocently. 

“Those pictures you sent Bucky and me. I think that quantifies as torture,” said Steve.

Clint laughed. “Oh Steve, honey, don’t ever get captured if you think that’s torture.” Then he pushed his shoulders back into the bed and drove up hard with his thighs. Tony wasn’t expecting that and couldn’t help the gasp that escaped him when Clint’s cock just the right, oh-so-sensitive spot to make him see stars.

“Wait. What are you doing?” Steve demanded.

“Nothing,” Clint said, winking at Tony.

“That doesn’t sound like nothing,” Steve said suspiciously. 

“Well, if you’re sure you want to know,” Tony said. He let go of Clint’s shoulder as Clint’s hands settled onto his hips to keep him in place, and swiped across the screen of his phone to activate the camera. Two big blue eyes were all he saw at first, like Steve was holding the phone right up to his face in an effort to see through it to what Tony and Clint were doing. Then Steve shifted and pulled back.

“Oh my god,” Steve whispered as Tony slowly turned the camera around to let him see. Clint smiled lazily at the phone and stuck two of his fingers in his mouth, putting on a show with his tongue. Steve audibly whimpered. Tony grinned again as he lowered the phone, letting Steve see that Clint was flat on his back with Tony straddling him. He made sure Steve got a good close-up of Tony’s now semi-hard cock and the puddle of come on Clint’s belly, and then moved the phone behind them so Steve could get a quick peek of where Clint’s softened cock was just starting to slip out of him.

“I’m horny all the time,” Tony explained, bringing the phone back to face him. “Clint, Natasha, Thor and Bruce have been keeping me busy. Natasha pegged me for over two hours last night before Thor knotted me.” He sighed at the memory. Natasha was _cruel_. She’d held him down and fucked him agonizingly slowly until Tony was literally begging to come, then passed him over to Thor. Tony had come within ten seconds of Thor knotting him, which might actually have been a new record.

It had helped that Bruce and Clint had promptly tackled Natasha; Bruce had gone down on her, eating Natasha out with a sheer enthusiasm that couldn’t be matched, while Clint had started rubbing and pulling at her sensitive nipples. Then, after she’d come, she’d sucked Clint’s cock while Bruce fucked her hard. Tony had come on Thor’s knot twice more just from watching the incredibly hot scene they made.

“I need to end this mission,” Steve said, sounding more than a little frenzied. “I need to – I gotta – ” The screen went black as they ended the call, and both Tony and Clint broke out into laughter.

“On the one hand that was mean. On the other hand, that was hilarious,” Tony said, giggling.

“Dude, I bet he’s gonna be back here by tomorrow morning. You better be ready for him and Bucky to tackle you to the floor,” said Clint.

“Believe me, I’m ready,” Tony said dryly. He hadn’t been kidding about the horny thing. He knew pregnancy could affect people in different ways, but he really hadn’t expected to basically crave sex all the time. He hadn’t gotten this wet in _years_, probably since his early twenties. He hadn’t even known that his body could still produce this much slick!

He slid off of Clint and grimaced at the slimy feeling between his ass cheeks. Quickly, he padded into the bathroom and set about cleaning himself up. After sucking Bruce’s cock while Thor fucked him for a while this morning, and now this session with Clint, Tony could finally say he wasn’t ready to jump the nearest person. He wasn’t sure how long that was going to last, though.

With the amount of work waiting for him downstairs, he figured he better take advantage of his mental clarity while he could. He showered quickly and then pulled on a pair of Bucky’s sweatpants and one of Steve’s sweatshirts. The clothing was much too big, of course. He had to use the drawstring on the pants to keep them up, and had to keep pulling up the sleeves of the shirt. But it was comforting to be surrounded by the scents of his alphas when they weren’t around. 

And, as a bonus, the next time Bucky and Steve put these clothes on, they’d get a whiff of well-fucked omega. Tony smirked to himself as he headed down to the workshop. If that didn’t guarantee him a surprise fucking, nothing would. Nothing made him feel more confident or sexy than having one of his pack pounce on him like they couldn’t help themselves.

He went to work, whistling softly, and started making progress. The hours slid by as Tony answered emails, checked over a couple of contracts, read through some proposals, and then – finally! – started working on the newest upgrade to the Iron Man suit. He was working on an aquatic version that could transition well to being underground but working out some of the kinks was taking longer than he expected.

“Sir,” JARVIS said after a while. Red lights flashed to catch Tony’s attention, bringing him out of the work-induced fervor he was buried in.

“Hmm?” Tony said absently, glancing at the schematics.

“As per Captain Rogers’s rule, you’ve been working for fourteen hours and I am required to tell you that you need to stop for a break,” JARVIS said. 

Tony blinked at that, straightening up. Then he winced as his lower back protested. “I would say that’s a damn lie, but my back tells me differently. Ow.” He rubbed at the offended area. Bruce would get mad if he knew Tony had been working for so long. He was constantly on Tony about taking breaks and resting appropriately.

And if Tony had been down here for so long without interruption, that meant the others had to be out. He said, “Where is everyone?”

“Dr. Banner and Thor decided to go to the movies. Agents Barton and Romanov were called into SHIELD,” JARVIS said.

“Ugh, that sucks,” Tony muttered. Now that he was no longer buried in work, he realized that he was feeling horny again. He was also kind of hungry. Well, that was fine. He’d figured out how to entertain himself pretty early in university, when Rhodey was adamant about being a barrier between Tony and all of the university students looking for an easy fuck.

He headed up to the kitchen and opened the fridge. A smile crossed his face when he saw the green smoothie waiting for him with a note in Natasha’s handwriting that said ‘Tony’. He loved it when his pack took care of him like that. Tony happily grabbed the smoothie and took a long drink, humming happily as the taste of strawberries and mango hit his tongue. He could get something with more substance after he had his fun.

Tony drank his smoothie as he walked back towards his bedroom and got down on his hands and knees. There was a box under his bed. Clint and Natasha were probably the only other ones who knew about it, and that was only because they were nosy spies. He pulled the box out and opened it, licking his lips as he slid his fingers over his rather admirable collection of sex toys. He picked up his favorite vibrator. There was no knot, so it wouldn’t be quite as good as an alpha cock, but the vibrations helped to offset that quite nicely.

“If anyone comes home, J, let them know where I am and that they’re more than welcome to join me,” Tony said, stripping off the sweatpants and sweatshirt. Maybe it was time to share his collection. Natasha would definitely enjoy some of those vibrating nipple clamps. Clint and Bruce would love the butt plugs. Thor might even like trying a fleshlight.

“Of course, Sir,” JARVIS said.

Tony laid back on the bed and sighed, realizing it had been a long time since he’d done this alone. He’d gotten spoiled, he thought smugly, spreading his legs. He held the vibrator to his lips and swirled his tongue around the edge of it to get it a little wet, then reached down to tease his hole. Ever since he’d gotten pregnant, he was pretty much always ready to be fucked. The vibrator was slender enough that he could slide it in without prep.

“Oooh, that’s nice,” Tony murmured, clenching around it experimentally. It felt good. He closed his eyes and slowly moved it in and out a few times, lazily fucking himself. He liked that it was long.

He flipped the switch and shivered as the lowest level vibrations ran through him. That was _really_ nice. He started fucking himself with a little more enthusiasm, breath catching every time the vibrator stroked over his prostate. He reached down for his cock with his free hand and gave it a couple of pumps, then reached between his legs to wet his fingers. He took hold of his cock again.

That was the exact moment the door flew open.

“There he is!” Steve practically snarled.

The next thing Tony knew, there were two alphas on he bed with him. He yelped with shock as Bucky growled and yanked him into a scorching hot kiss that made Tony’s toes curl. The vibrator was yanked out of him and then something much bigger was lined up and pushed in. Tony cried out into the kiss, grabbing at Bucky’s shoulders as Steve filled him up.

“You’ve been driving us both crazy!” Steve hissed into Tony’s ear. “And then to come home and find you here, fucking yourself with a toy?”

“He’s just a big tease,” Bucky said heatedly, breaking the kiss. He took the vibrator from Steve and pressed it to Tony’s cock. Tony’s hips jerked and he moaned loudly, the vibrations almost more than he could stand.

But then Bucky took it away, and Tony whined. Bucky chuckled, shaking his head, and quickly unbuttoned his jeans. He gestured to his cock, which was hard and ready. Steve’s hand pushed against Tony’s shoulder blades. Tony obeyed the unspoken command, sinking down and opening his mouth for Bucky’s cock. He greedily took it into his mouth and heard Bucky’s sharp inhale.

“Fuck, you look so good like that, Tony,” Steve said breathlessly. He pulled out and then slammed back in hard enough to push Tony down on Bucky’s cock. 

They sit a quick rhythm that left Tony’s head spinning; as Bucky pulled out, Steve pushed in and vice versa. It meant he was never empty of cock in one way or the other and it was the best thing he could’ve asked for. Both of them were being so much more aggressive than usual and Tony _loved_ it. He was going to have to tease them both more often if this was the result!

And then Steve grabbed the vibrator and leaned down to press it between Tony’s legs, holding it snugly against Tony’s perineum and the underside of his cock. At the same time, he flicked the vibrations to the highest setting possible and shoved his knot in hard. Tony came instantly as he was filled up, his cries muffled by Bucky’s cock, spots flashing in front of his eyes from the intensity of it all. 

“Shit that was hot,” Bucky whispered. He pumped in and out a few more times before he pulled out completely, aiming his cock at Tony’s face. Hot alpha come fell in ropes across Tony’s cheeks, lips and heaving chest.

The three of them just sat there for a moment in silence, all of them panting. Then Tony wiggled and whined out, “Steve, please, it’s too much. I’m too sensitive!”

“Oh, it’s too much for you?” Bucky said, raising an eyebrow. “Those are big words coming from someone who sent us all those pictures and videos.”

Tony pouted. “It’s not my fault you had a mission.”

“No, but you didn’t have to torment us. I think it’s our turn for a little revenge,” Steve purred in Tony’s ear. He let Bucky take the vibrator so that Steve could gently catch Tony’s wrists, pulling them up against Tony’s chest. Caught as he was on Steve’s knot, which probably wouldn’t be going down for at least half an hour, Tony swallowed hard at the expression of downright mischief on Bucky’s face.

He had the feeling he wasn’t going to be sleeping much tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight and the urge to pee were what eventually woke Tony from an exhausted sleep. He pried out an eyelid just in time to see Bruce pulling open the other curtain on the far side of the room. Tony let out what might have sounded a little like a snarl and saw Bruce’s shoulders shake with quiet laughter. The sound of a clearing throat drew Tony’s attention to Natasha, who was clearly amused.

“Come on, Antoshka. Want to shower with me?” she asked, spreading her arms invitingly.

Tony quickly decided that he wanted that very much. He rolled away from Bucky’s back and tried to sit up but found that Steve’s arms were wrapped securely around his waist, keeping him lodged against Steve’s chest. Normally he wouldn’t have minded, but he was pretty sticky with dried bodily fluids and desperately wanted a shower. He squirmed against Steve’s grip, then cast a pleading glance at Natasha.

She looked like she was barely holding back her laughter, but obligingly leaned down and pried Steve’s grip apart. Tony scrambled free. As soon as he was vertical, he grimaced at the tell-tale feeling of several orgasms’ worth of come starting to succumb to gravity. Both Bucky and Steve had come inside of him at least twice through the night. Possibly more. Tony’s memory got a little fuzzier towards the end from being so well-fucked.

Natasha linked their arms together and drew him from the room with Bruce on their heels. Clint and Thor were waiting at the door, both grinning. They slid into the room as Tony, Natasha and Bruce left, and Tony strongly suspected that Bucky and Steve had _maybe_ two more minutes of peaceful sleep before they were going to be woken up by an obnoxious beta and alpha jumping on the bed.

They made their way down to Natasha’s floor, where Bruce deviated and went into the kitchen while Natasha pulled Tony into the bathroom. Tony loved her floor. It was all soft lights and softer spaces. Her bathroom in particular was enormous, with a jacuzzi tub that had at least ten different faucets containing different bubble bath liquids. Pots of bath salts and bath bombs lined the rim. He didn’t often get to use her jacuzzi because it was special to her and considered it an honor that she was letting him use it now.

She made him shower first, of course, and he got the chance to pee finally, but Tony couldn’t help the groan of pleasure that escaped as he sat down in the jacuzzi and the jets rumbled to life. The gentle pulsation of water against his lower back felt like heaven, and he melted back against the side of the tub and closed his eyes. He could sit like this forever… maybe he should, given that the tower would never run out of hot water…

“Don’t fall asleep on me,” Natasha said, nudging him teasingly in the thigh.

“Have some mercy. They kept me up until dawn,” Tony mumbled, sliding a little lower until his chin met the water.

“You have only yourself to blame,” she said, and he didn’t need to look to know that she was grinning. “Sending those baby pictures… and then sending pictures of all of us having fun without them… really, what did you think was going to happen?”

Tony shrugged. “Didn’t think. Just thought it was funny,” he admitted.

“Oh, it was hilarious,” Bruce said as he walked into the room. He had a plate of fruit, cheese, crackers, and breads with him, along with three bottles of water. He set the tray on the side of the jacuzzi, within easy reach of everyone, and perched on the edge. 

“Just like it was hilarious seeing them pounce on you,” Natasha said. “JARVIS sent us the footage after.”

“Of course he did,” Tony sighed, grabbing a piece of cheese and munching on it. Bruce gave him one of the bottles of water, which he took with a pout. One of the worst parts of pregnancy hands down was the fact that he had to restrict his caffeine intake. He was only allowed two cups of coffee per day, and he usually preferred to have them in the early afternoon when fatigue hit hard.

“You’re not too sore, are you?” Bruce asked, looking concerned.

“No, I’m fine. It felt really good, actually,” Tony said. Good enough that he wanted more. It felt like it had been a long time since all seven of them were in the same room together having fun. Probably because it had been a long time. Being in a seven-way relationship was great because it meant that someone was always around to spend time with, but their schedules weren’t always easy to coordinate. Thinking back, Tony realized that today was the first time in about three weeks when all seven of them had actually been in the tower at the same time.

And he wanted to take advantage of it. 

“You look like you’re planning something,” Natasha observed, eyes narrowing.

“I’m planning a puppy pile, if we’re all free today,” Tony said, pinning them both with a perfect set of puppy eyes. The tactic had become much more effective since he’d become pregnant. He suspected it had something to do with the pregnancy pheromones he exuded: it made the rest of the pack want to keep him happy no matter what. And this wasn’t exactly something he’d have to twist their arms into.

Sure enough, both Natasha and Bruce looked _very_ interested. Bruce said, “Steve and Bucky are off duty for the next week. As far as I know, Clint and Thor were just going to hang around the tower today. I was going to go see an exhibit at the museum, but I could be… persuaded otherwise.”

“Really,” Tony said with a smirk. “What if I promise that Natasha will let you fuck her while Steve fucks you?”

“I would be amenable to that,” Bruce said after a pause.

“Hey, don’t I get a say?” Natasha asked, but she was smiling. 

“Are you telling me that you don’t want to let me watch you get fucked?” Tony asked, blinking at her. 

She paused, caught off guard. “Uh… I don’t have anything planned today either. I guess I could let someone fuck me.”

Tony smiled brightly. “Excellent. Bruce, be a dear and get the others, would you?”

“Sure, but you better finish your food before you get out of this tub,” Bruce replied, getting up.

That sounded fair. Tony demolished the remainder of the food, slipping Natasha most of the grapes since he knew how much she loved them. By that point, his fingers were starting to get wrinkly and the doctor had cautioned him not to spend too much time in hot water. So, he stood up and grabbed one of Natasha’s soft, fluffy towels, wrapping it around his shoulders.

At the feel of a small hand on his belly, Tony stilled and looked down to find that Natasha had moved closer. She had her hand right below his belly button, directly over where the pup was. She met his gaze and startled, but, before she could jerk her hand back, Tony put his hand over hers. They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other. Then, impulsively, he leaned down and kissed her.

“I’m really glad the pup’s going to have you as an aunt,” he whispered.

“Really? Why?”

“They’re going to need someone to teach them how to kick ass,” Tony explained. “No one else will be able to do it. Thor will be too easy trying to get them to lift Mjolnir. Clint will be trying to feed them cheese puffs. Bucky and Steve will be plotting over how to kill potential future boyfriends or girlfriends. And Bruce will be too busy trying to get them interested in science.”

Natasha’s mouth twitched. “And you?”

“I’m going to be building them their own little suit of armor, of course,” Tony said.

“Of course.” Natasha shook her head and stood up, grabbing a towel of her own. “Well, I’m glad too. That pup is going to need an ounce of common sense in this crazy pack.”

Tony grinned at that, quickly drying himself off. She followed suit, and then grabbed his hand. Naked, they walked out of the room together and over to the elevator. JARVIS obligingly took them back up to the floor where everyone else. As the elevator doors opened, Tony could tell that someone had been hard at work. The windows were open a crack, letting the bedroom air out some, and the sheets on the bed had been changed.

Clint was in the middle of restocking the fridge with bottles of water, juice and cola. Thor was setting down an armload of protein bars, bags of chips, and rolls. Bruce was standing beside Clint with more food. Steve and Bucky were just coming out of the shower, both only wearing towels around their waist. They both stopped short when Natasha and Tony walked in.

“Okay,” Tony said, clapping his hands. “Here’s how this is gonna go. I wanna Steve fucking Bruce while Bruce fucks Natasha. Bucky, I wanna see you holding Clint up against the wall and fuck him. And Thor, I want you to fuck me from behind so I can watch everyone else.”

“Bossy little thing when he’s pregnant, isn’t he?” Clint said to Bruce.

“You won’t hear me complaining,” Bucky said, shrugging. He dropped his towel and marched over to Clint. Clint barely had time to squeak before Bucky had scooped him up and slammed him against the wall, pressing himself between Clint’s parted thighs. There hadn’t even been time for Clint to remove his boxers, but that had never stopped Bucky: he tore Clint’s boxers and discarded the pieces. His right hand disappeared behind Clint.

“Shit, I hate when you – argh!” Clint let out a shocked yelp, back arching. “Where the hell did you even get lube from?!”

“I’m magic,” Bucky deadpanned.

“You are not – oh. Oh shit.” Clint gasped for an entirely different reason, head tipping back. Tony couldn’t see from this angle, but he was pretty sure Bucky had just stuck two fingers inside of Clint and was crooking them _just right_.

Not to be outdone, Natasha marched over to the bed and threw herself down on it. She spread her legs, showing off her cunt, and looked right at Bruce. “Well?”

“So sexy,” Bruce said wryly, but he was already moving to strip naked. 

Natasha smirked at him and began leisurely running her hands over her pussy. “Damn straight I’m sexy.”

Bruce didn’t seem to want to argue; he walked over to Natasha and knelt before her, lowering his head to her cunt to help get her warmed up. Steve followed Bucky’s example and dropped his towel, though he stopped to fish lube out from a drawer before he moved up behind Bruce. He uncapped the lube, poured some into his hand, and began fingering Bruce open, much to Bruce’s appreciative moans.

Big hands came to rest on Tony’s shoulders, and Thor kissed his cheek. “Are you ready?” he rumbled in Tony’s ear, and holy shit Tony loved the sound of Thor’s voice. 

“Keep talking to me and I will be pretty soon,” Tony said honestly.

Thor obliged, keeping up a steady murmur of dirty talk into Tony’s ear as he guided Tony over to the bed. He pushed Tony onto the mattress, so that Tony was on his hands and knees, and then crawled up behind him. Tony shivered at the feeling of Thor’s hands on his body. They were so big, and they made him feel wonderfully small. He could feel himself starting to get revved up.

“Oh shit!” Natasha gasped out suddenly, grabbing Bruce’s hair. She jerked his head down, forcing his face against her. “Right there, Bruce. Right there! Oh!” She shuddered hard as she came.

“Four minutes, that’s a record,” Clint said breathlessly, right before he let out a load moan of his own. His toes curled and Bucky chuckled.

“I know my stuff,” Bruce said breathlessly, lifting his head. “Steve, hold on – let me just – ” He straightened up and gripped his cock, guiding it to Natasha’s hole. Both groaned as Bruce pushed inside.

“Tony, how would you feel if I ate Bruce out before I fucked him?” Steve asked conversationally.

Tony pretended to think about it. “Very favorable.”

“Excellent.” Steve grinned and dropped to his knees, and it was Bruce’s turn to yelp.

It was hard to know where to look first. By the time Thor was rubbing his cock against Tony’s ass, Tony was wet enough that Thor would have been able to slide right in. Between Natasha moaning as she was fucked and Steve’s enthusiasm at eating Bruce out, and then there was Clint’s whimpering begging for Bucky’s cock as Bucky slowly fingered him out, the room was a treasure trove of sexual fantasy.

“Ready?” Thor whispered in Tony’s ear, sensually running the head of his cock up and down Tony’s crack. 

“God yes,” Tony said, pushing back against him with a needy whine. “Please fuck me.”

“As you wish,” Thor said, pushing in. Tony gasped at the feeling; Thor was bigger than both Steve and Bucky, so it always took a few seconds to adjust to his cock. It was almost overwhelming, but in the very best way.

“Not fair,” Clint whined, struggling weakly against Bucky. “I want to get fucked too!”

“Nope,” Bucky said with a wicked smirk. “Consider this payback for last week when you stole my chocolate bar. I’m just going to hold you hear and finger you reaaaaaal slow until you come just. Like. This.” He punctuated his words with a touch that made Clint moan again.

“Tony, help me!” Clint cried. 

“Sorry,” Tony said breathlessly. “You’re kind of hot when you beg.”

Bucky grinned and Clint pouted, though his pout didn’t last long as Bucky knew exactly how to move his fingers to wipe that expression right off Clint’s face. It didn’t help when Steve finally stood up and pushed effortlessly into Bruce, rocking Bruce even deeper into Natasha. At the same time, Thor leaned forward and wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist, pulling Tony up and onto Thor’s cock. Tony gasped, clutching at Thor’s arms, and heard Thor’s chuckle reverberating through where their chests touched.

He rested his full weight against Thor and surveyed the room through slitted eyes. This was their pack. _His_ pack. A swell of satisfaction overcame him, and he leaned his head back against Thor’s shoulder, giving himself over completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
